1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices for collecting environmental data. More specifically, the present invention comprises a device for collecting data from the environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Forestry is a profession which attempts to manage, use and conserve forests and related resources in a sustainable manner and for human benefit. The collection of environmental data associated with a forested area is essential to forestry. Collection of data samples within particular areas includes, but is not limited to, the density of the forest or mapping of trees and dendrometric measurements (diameters of the trees, height of the trees, etc). Action can be taken based on the collected data. For example, if a particular area is overstocked, the area may be thinned.
Global Positioning System (“GPS”) technology is known and has assisted with the collection of data in the field. A forester often carries a hand-held device with built-in GPS technology that provides real time positional data as he or she navigates the forest. Rugged hand-held devices often include basic mapping software which includes lines, areas and points allowing for computer aided mapping of forestry data on a map in real time.
Foresters also carry several external electronic devices to assist with the collection of data. For example, typical devices include laser rangefinders, inclinometers, accelerometers, etc. However, it is often cumbersome to use multiple different electronic devices and difficult to integrate data in real time as the data is collected. Additionally, the use of ultra-sound sensor devices is known, however these devices are cumbersome and create a numerical reading which has to be recorded apart from the device.
Therefore what is needed is one device which allows for easy and efficient collection and integration of environmental data in the field in real time.